Gaskets form a seal that forgives an imperfect alignment between mating surfaces. Specifically, gaskets fill a space between the mating surfaces. In this way, gaskets may be used to prevent liquid, dust, or gas from entering a protected space between the two mating surfaces. Gaskets may be formed independent of the surfaces, and attached as hardened material to the surfaces. Alternatively, gaskets may be formed, or dispensed, directly onto one of the mating surfaces, and cured on the mating surface. In this case, a second mating surface compresses to the first mating surface-gasket combination to form the seal. This direct dispensing, or “Form-In-Place” gasket manufacturing, addresses labor and inventory concerns associated with forming gaskets independent of actual use. Further, “Form-in-Place” gasket shapes support a variety of gasket uses. Accordingly, gaskets may be formed-in-place, and integral to use, to support business needs.